Let Me Teach You
by redridingharlot
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kurt happens upon a Sex shop where Sebastian works. With Sebastian's help he finds the right toys. AU.


**Author's Note: It took me five hours and lots of to-be-deleted research to get this written. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee, just a dirty mind.**

Kurt looked at his phone, it looked like it was just him tonight, he was hoping to go home and eat heart shaped candy with Rachel and Santana but last minute and they were both out. Oh well, it'll be him and Bruce, curled up in his bed watching bad romcoms and eating his weight in candy. It was already late, he should stop by somewhere to get himself some supper, he wasn't in the mood to cook. He glanced at his phone, composing a response to Rachel as he turned to the chinese restaurant, pushing his way in and stepping away from the door as he waited for her response. Once he pocketed his phone he looked to find he went through the wrong door, it wasn't the chinese restaurant, but the sex shop right beside it. Kurt inched to the door but was stopped by a man about his age.

"Hey need some help?" The man asked, "We're closing in ten minutes so it'll be great if I got to help you."

Kurt reddened, this guy was an employee here if his name tag said anything. "Sorry, I was um texting and wrong door."

"Hm Tim makes the best egg rolls doesn't he? Come on you sure you aren't wanting to pick anything up for the missus or mister back home? Going home empty-handed on valentine's day is sort of tacky. And we have the best new shipments in, come along I'll show you." The man directed, not looking back as he went to a display case, Kurt followed out of curiosity, he's never bought toys before, or been in a sex shop, it seemed taboo.

"Look, um Sebastian is it? This is nice and all but I really should go get my lo mein and head home." Kurt mumbled, redder than before when Sebastian pulled out two different toys.

"Right. Home. To who?" Sebastian asked, he made the most sells, he was blunt, but he flirted enough to get the customers bothered to buy something, and he didn't mind flirting with this particular customer, he's seen him walk by many times, always running to and from, not stopping to smell the pollution of New York.

"Well I was thinking Ryan Gosling for a start. Then maybe Liam Hemsworth, or Zac Efron, Channing Tatum maybe, I'm not sure." Kurt admitted.

"So alone. Well you're in luck, you don't need another person for pleasure. This here is probably our best toy at the moment, its thick and ribbed, but not thick enough to make you take forever to stretch. Or if you aren't into receiving we have fleshlights, its similar to your hand, but better, we have butt, vagina, and mouth molds."

Kurt looked down at the toys, did people really just come in and buy this stuff like it was normal? Oh well, when in Rome right? And it'll be nice to get some pleasure that wasn't directly from his hand. "I receive more than give."

Sebastian's face broke out in a smile, he could tell, with an ass like that the stranger had to be a receiver. It would have been a crime any other way. "Great, we have the best selection of beads, plugs, and vibrators you'll ever see. What tickles your fancy?"

Kurt shook his head, overwhelmed by the things in placed in front of him, this is like his attempt to watch porn all over again. Who the hell would shove silicone and plastic, and whatever else these were made of, up them just to orgasm? Sebastian seemed to notice his indecision cause he stepped aside just as the bell jingled, "Look around, I'll be right back to help you."

Kurt did, examining different toys, wondering what they'd feel like in him. Did people really enjoy toys? He's never given it much thought, he was okay with just using his fingers when pleasing himself. "So find anything that catches your eye?" Kurt shrugged and Sebastian frowned, "Okay. Well what do you normally use? Or what have you used in the past."

Kurt bit his lip, "I haven't."

Sebastian did his best to school his emotions, with the guys body, it wasn't hard to believe, he probably had a different guy every night, Sebastian was the same way, but he liked having a few toys around too. "Okay, well how about we start small?"

Kurt was about to nod, taking a chance of bravery, before checking his phone, "I think its past closing time."

"For you I'll stay open a bit later. I'm thinking we should start small, taking toys is a bit different than taking guys. So how about a simple dildo, or vibrator? We have lots of pretty colors, and even glow in the dark ones."

"Why would I need a glow in the dark sex toy? It's just going in my ass, not like I'm going to hang it from the ceiling."

Sebastian laughed, so much for getting the man to try out some pretty ones. "Okay okay. How about one that sticks to walls and counters and things? They're easier to ride, and shouldn't be too difficult if you lube it up and stretch yourself properly."

Kurt bit his lip, giving a slight nod. Looking at the different brands Sebastian handed him, he picked one, holding it lightly like it was going to burn him. Sebastian smiled, "Now how about a vibrator too? We have some small ones, but what you need is one with a wide base, there was this guy who got one stuck up his ass and had to go to the hospital to get it removed-. I'm not helping you am I?"

Kurt laughed, "You're doing a fine job, thank you. Okay a wide base vibrator and then I think I should buy my stuff and leave so you can enjoy your valentines night."

Sebastian nodded, motioning to the display with the vibrators and going to the counter. When Kurt joined him he already had a non-descriptive bag open, "Excellent choice. Let me ring you up, and its a valentine day special you get a lube, tell me, do you like hot or cold better? We have normal lube too if you prefer."

"Normal, I'm too sensitive for the heat and icy deal." Kurt said, watching as a bottle was dropped in his bag.

Sebastian rang him up, watching Kurt pay before handing him a receipt and taking off his name pin, he was ready to leave. "So I'm officially off the clock, want help learning how to use your new toys?"

Kurt refused to blush any more, "You don't even know my name and your suggesting a one on one tutoring session?"

Sebastian looked the door, noticing Kurt was still lingering around, that meant he actually had a chance and might not be alone on Valentine's with his own toys. "Okay. Hello I'm Sebastian Smythe, and I'd like to teach you how to play with your toys."

Kurt rolled his eyes, what's the harm? "Kurt Hummel. And I guess since you were so helpful and hot, but I still want lo mein first."

* * *

Sebastian put his and Kurt's leftovers in Kurt's fridge, he wasn't expecting Kurt to just jump and say 'let's play' especially since they were having a decent conversation, _not _about sex. Which is why he was surprised when Kurt wrapped an arm around his neck kissing him, "Come on, I've been aching for us to _play _since you started licking your lips at the smell of general tso's chicken. My room's this way." Sebastian took in the sight of the room, Kurt and his roommates had the loft very nicely done, and the room gave off the very essence of Kurt. He didn't have time to ponder as Kurt started stripping his clothes off. Sebastian followed his lead, just keeping his boxers on, he'd get his pleasure later, right now was about Kurt, and teaching him. Kurt picked up the vibrator, it was small, only four inches, and slimmer then most Sebastian sold.

"How about we start by prepping you? You do that."

Kurt nodded, starting the task right away, biting his lip to keep his moans in, not noticing Sebastian slowly stroking himself over his boxers as he stretched himself wide. Finally Sebastian knelt forward, taking the lube and applying it to the vibrator. "So hot babe. We're going to gently ease this in, first time using any toy you should start out slow and work your way to a speed you like." Sebastian said, voice calm, as if explaining how to tune a car, he slowly pumped the vibrator in and out of Kurt and when he started clenching the sheets tighter he turned it on, watching Kurt's eyes widen at the changed sensation. "How does it feel?"

"Good... Real good." Kurt bit his lip harder, before Sebastian knelt over, kissing him.

"I want to hear you. We're alone. Be as loud as you want." Sebastian mumbled, moving his lips down, dying to taste more of Kurt's flushed body. Making his way to his cock, he swirled his tongue along the head as he turned the vibrator higher, gently thrusting it in and out, Kurt thrusting up into his mouth. Sebastian kept up the ministrations until Kurt mumbled he was about to come then he stopped, pulling the vibrator out. "Not yet babe. We have another toy to play with."

Kurt looked at the dildo, it looked more intimidating and lifelike than the vibrator did, besides the fact it was a bright blue that is. "Oh yeah."

Sebastian tilted his head, "Come on Kurt, you can do this. So what the desk? Night stand? Headboard?"

Kurt looked around before taking the toy, "Headboard. More comfortable, how do I do this?"

Sebastian took it from him, licking the bottom and sticking it to the board, "Get on your knees and just sink back on it. But first, lube, you don't want to hurt yourself."

Kurt did as told slowly, when he was flush against it he looked up at Sebastian, motioning for him to get closer. "Wanna suck you."

Sebastian shed his boxers, pumping his cock a few times before getting on his knees in front of Kurt, running fingers through his hair as he started moving, rocking between accepting his whole cock and the who dildo. After watching for Kurt's limits he started pumping between the plump lips quickly, making Kurt take the dildo deeper and harder. Kurt took one hand down to reach his leaking cock and after a few strokes he was coming. Sebastian came at the vibrations of Kurt's muffled moans, Kurt reflexively swallowing around him and then pulled out, falling back to sit on his heels.

"Hot."

Kurt pulled off the dildo before giving a tired smile, "Yeah, maybe next time you can teach me something else."

**Author's Note. This has officially been a thing that's happened. I hope you enjoyed. Oh and just so you know, and this is going to be TMI I've never used any sex toys, or actually touched any (going in Spencers so doesn't count) so I had to research them and I'm pretty sure I did okay but maybe not I don't know.**


End file.
